Even If The Stars Fall
by Nostalgic For Disaster
Summary: It would seem that Talsa is your typical new girl in Konohagakure,Village Hidden in the Leaves.When she gets put on squad seven is when the real fun begins!OCxNaruto and other such pairings.BEWARE!First time so go easy.
1. Chapter 1:Talsa

My first fan fiction!w00t!Naruto fanfic. so love it : OCxNaru and other such parings.This takes place befor they go to the hidden mist village and before the chunin exam.So they're still doing little D rank missions.We'll just have to see what goes on now wont we?

Disclaimer:I obviously dont own Naruto although I wish I did

Talking"normal type"

Thinking'_italic type_'

Kyuubi"**bold type**"

* * *

**Even If The Stars Fall**

Chapter 1: _Talsa_

An open window brought in a cool breeze into the Hokages office where a younge girl is sitting in a chair waiting.

_'Goodness this is taking a long time.'_She thought to herself as she fiddled with her black glasses that framed her face and hid her violet eyes.The annoying strand of silver hair that never stayed in place fell into her line of sight once agian.She merely brushed it aside as usual.The Hokage walked in the room suddenly and sat down at his desk."Took you long enough." the girl said quietly."Yes well I had other buisines to attend to first."the old man stated.

"I see but that gives you no right to be late."she retaliated."Yes well...hm...touche'.Now lets see where we can put you."he said flipping through some papers."I prefure to live by my self if you dont mind."she said watching the 3rd Hokage flip through the papers he held in his hands."Well we dont have any free apartments for you so Im afraid you'll have to room with someone."he said while glancing up at the girl sitting before him.She sighed."Fine.If I must."she looked out the window at the beautiful town of Konoha below.

_'My so called new home.'_she thought.Her thoughts were broken when the old man stated "Unfortunetly the teams at our academy have already been decided-"he was cut off by a silver haired man who came in."I can take her."he said staring at her."Oh Kakashi.You will?All right if you think you can handle 1 more."the Hokage said.The girl stared at the man who had just agreed for her to be in his squad.He was tall and a mask covered the lower half of his face.His hidden leaf forhead protector covered his left eye.

The girl stood and walked into the hall before anyone could say another word."Oh I forgot to tell her who she'll be rooming with."Lord Hokage stated."I'll tell her."Kakashi said as he took a look at her profile."So her names Talsa Mutsukushi.Interesting.Who is she rooming with?"he asked looking at the Hokage."Naruto."the old man stated bluntly and sat down in his chair wearily.

* * *

The man named Kakashi walked out in to the hall to see his new pupil,Talsa,leaning agianst the wall waiting for him."Well?Who am I living with?"she said impatiently.Kakashi stared at her and she blushed and put a hand to her head."Sorry.My patience is down to zero right now.You wouldn't believe the stress I'm under."she said and gave a shy smile.

Kakashi smiled under his mask."Thats alright but you might want to get some patience back now because you room mate is not someone you want to deal with with no patience."He said looking down at the 13 year old girl.Her purple eyes widened slightly."Are they really that bad?" she asked.He chuckled at her expression and she glared at the older man."I suppose but you just might like him."he said still chuckling.She tilted her head to the side.

_'So Im rooming wih a guy huh?And I need all the patience I can get to deal with him?What kind of kid is this?Well I guess I'll just have to find out_.'she thought and followed her sensei out of the building and into the chilly evening air.The sky was getting dark and the lights in the shop windows came on.Talsa thought it had to be at least 6:00 or 6:30.She didn't really care though.She was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

They climbed a few flights of stairs and walked down a hallway or 2 when they finally stopped infront of a door.Kakashi handed her her house key,said good night and disapeared around the corner.She stared in the derection in which he left with hafl opened eye lids.She fumbled with the key and opened the door.She walked into the warm room and took off her jacket.Placing it on the counter she walked into the small hallway leading to the bedrooms.Opening one door,she peeked into the dark room.

She listened and could hear the light breaths of someone sleeping inside.She closed the door quietly as to not awake them and walked into the room oposite of the other.She found that all her things incased in boxes were already there.She unpack her clothing,placing them in the dresser nearby and put the sheets and blankets onto the bed.Taking out her alarm clock,she pluged it in and put it on the night stand.

She walked out into the hall and tiptoed into the kitchen to get her coat.Tiptoeing back into her new room she flopped onto her bed and smiled to her self.'_Well...this has been quite promising!'_she thought and looked up at the ceiling.Smiling agian she fell asleep and began to dream of what she would get to do tomarrow.

'_I wonder...'_ was her last thought before she slipped into sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first chapter!I hoped you liked it.If you have any comments or advice feel free to tell me. 

In the next chapter:Talsa meets her new room mate and team mates.BUT CAN SHE HANDLE IT????!!!!!!How the hell should I know...oh wait I'm writing it! XD hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha...ok bai bai (4 now)

-**_Le_**


	2. Chapter 2:Way Too Insane

Even If The Stars Fall 


End file.
